cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Monster (JavaScript Add-on)
Cookie Monster is a JavaScript add-on that can be loaded into Cookie Clicker. This add-on is for displaying calculated data to help make purchasing that next Building or Upgrade a bit easier to decide. This does not play the game for you, nor does it tell you in what order to buy things, and it does not come with any cheats. It does, however, calculate the Income Value and Cost Per Income of all Buildings and most Upgrades, providing you with realtime information on what will give you the best bang for your buck. Current Version: 1.035.04 Bookmark Script This is the same method as found on the Cheating page (although this is not a cheat). Copy the below JavaScript code and paste it into a Bookmark as the "URL" or "Location". While you are on the Cookie Clicker page, click the Bookmark to load Cookie Monster. javascript: (function () { var jA = document.createElement('script'); jA.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); jA.setAttribute('src', 'http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.10.2/jquery.min.js'); jA.onload = function() { var jB = document.createElement('script'); jB.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); jB.setAttribute('src', 'http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=2KRNm8Gm'); document.body.appendChild(jB); }; document.body.appendChild(jA); }()); Color Coding ' ' While using Cookie Monster, you will notice certain numbers changing colors. There are 4 different colors that it will use to better display the value of each item. Keep in mind that each value is calculated live and could change as the game progresses and new Upgrades are bought. *'Light Blue' =''' (upgrades only) This item has a better Cost Per Income than any building *'Green = '''This item has the best Cost Per Income. *'Yellow = 'This item is not the best, but it is closer to best than it is to worst. *'Orange = This item is not the worst, but it is closer to worst than it is to best. *'Red =' This item has the worst Cost Per Income.. *'Fuchsia' =''' (upgrades only) This item has a worse Cost Per Income than any building 'Note: '''The best and worst Cost Per Income are based on the values of buildings, there may be even better or worse Upgrades available. Overlooked Calculations Players often overlook certain calculations, but Cookie Monster has you covered when it comes to these tricky problems. '''Example: '''Say you are about to buy your first Time Machine, easy enough to calculate right? But what if you have Kitten Upgrades and a few Flavored Cookies... it starts to get a little more complicated now. Not only would you get a multiplier from the Kittens and the Flavored Cookies, but you also recieve an Achievement for your first Time Machine ''(more achievements = more income from kittens). In addition to that Achievement, your Time Machine pushed you over the 100,000 cookies per second threshold causing you to get the "Cookie vortex" Achievement! But wait, there's more... It was also the last Building you needed for the "One with everything" Achievement! Oh yea, and it was your 100th Building needed to complete the "Builder" Achievement. ...Cookie Monster knows and calculates all of these things. Additional Features Aside from calculating a bunch of data, Cookie Monster also touches-up the appearance of the game a little bit. buffs.png|Buff Timer Bars cookie_timer.png|Timer on a Golden Cookie golden_tab.png|"(G)" - Golden Cookie or Red Cookie has appeared *Made the background of the "### cookies" and "per second: ###" a little darker as well as added both a top and bottom border. *The top bar is now hidden. *For Firefox users -- you will not accidentally select text while clicking on the cookie (this bothered me so I fixed it). *When a Golden Cookie or a Red Cookie appears, the screen will flash white to let you know and "(G)" will be added to the title so you can see it from a different tab, or while minimized. ** Pro: Makes it easy to see cookie spawns if you're watching the page. ** Con: Purists would likely make the argument that finding the cookie in the interface is "part of the challenge". * Golden Cookies and Red Cookies have a timer that shows how long you have to click it before they disappear. * The duration of effects from Golden Cookies and Red Cookies is displayed as a timer bar in the lower left that shows how much time you have left before a given effect ends. Uncalculated Upgrades These are Upgrades that are not calculated because they have no definitive worth. *Plastic mouse *Iron mouse *Titanium mouse *Adamantium mouse *Lucky day *Serendipity *Get lucky *Elder Pledge *Sacrificial rolling pins *Elder Covenant *Revoke Elder Covenant '''Note: If you were to receive an Achievement for purchasing any of these upgrades, Cookie Monster knows and will apply a value to it. Changes/Updates Changes and Updates will be posted here whenever a new version goes live. '1.035 Versions' '1.035.04' (09/11/2013) *Added the Next Cookie Bar which shows how much time you have until a new Cookie spawns *Added a new setting to the "Cookie Monster Settings" section on the Menu page **'Next Cookie Bar' - "Displays a countdown bar for when the next Cookie will appear" *Added more information to the "Cookie Monster Goodies" section to the Stats page **'"Lucky!" Cookies Required (Frenzy)' - The number of unspent cookies you need to get the maximum benefit from "Lucky!" while Frenzy is active **'"Lucky!" Reward (MAX) (Frenzy)' - The maximum reward you can get from "Lucky!" while Frenzy is active **'Heavenly Chips (MAX) (Sell Out)' - The total number of Heavenly Chips you would have if you "Sell Out" and then reset your game **'Cookies To Next Chip (Sell Out)' - The number of cookies you need to earn your next Heavenly Chip after you "Sell Out" **'Sell Out Value' - The number of cookies that would be added to your Cookies Baked total if you chose to "Sell Out" '1.035.03' (09/11/2013) *Changed the refresh rate to 4 times per second, down from 30 *Changed how the "Time To Next Chip" text display is formatted '1.035.02' (09/11/2013) *Added a "Seconds Left" row on the bottom bar that shows how many seconds it will take before you can afford to purchase it (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Seconds Left" to Upgrade tooltips that shows how many seconds it will take before you can afford to purchase it (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Cookie Monster Goodies" section to the Stats page **'"Lucky!" Cookies Required' - The number of unspent cookies you need to get the maximum benefit from "Lucky!" **'"Lucky!" Reward (MAX)' - The maximum reward you can get from "Lucky!" **'"Lucky!" Reward (CUR)' - The current reward you would get from "Lucky!" **'Heavenly Chips (MAX)' - The total number of Heavenly Chips you would have if you reset your game **'Heavenly Chips (CUR)' - The number of Heavenly Chips you have right now **'Cookies To Next Chip' - The number of cookies you need to earn your next Heavenly Chip **'Time To Next Chip' - The amount of time it will take to earn your next Heavenly Chip (without clicking or selling buildings) *Added "Cookie Monster Settings" section to the Menu page. These setting are saved locally and will not carry-over when you load the game in a different browser or on another computer **'Flash Screen' - "Flashes the screen when a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie appears" **'Cookie Timer' - "Displays a timer on Golden Cookies and Red Cookies" **'Buff Bars' - "Displays a countdown bar for each effect currently active" **'Sell Out' - "Sells and buys buildings until you are out of cookies (use this before resetting your game to maximize your heavenly chips)" *Added 2 new colors to Upgrade tooltips (yea, I know, sorry) **'Light Blue' =''' This item has a better Cost Per Income than any building **'''Fuchsia =''' This item has a worse Cost Per Income than any building *Modified Upgrade tooltips to allow for live-updating and to fit a bit more information on them '''1.035.01 (09/09/2013) *Fixed an issue that was causing coookie production multipliers to not be calculated properly while a frenzy was active *Source code is no longer obfuscated, but is now compressed to save space '1.035.00' (09/08/2013) *Added the indicator "(G)" that appears in the Title when a Golden Cookie or Red Cookie appears *Added a timer to Golden Cookies and Red Cookies when they appear *Added "Buff Timer Bars" for effects from Golden Cookies and Red Cookies *Added the calculations for Heavenly Chips that were added in v.1.035 *Fixed tooltips and calculations for all cookie production modifiers that were changed in v.1.035 *The Donate button and Advertisements are no longer hidden '1.034 Versions' '1.034.02 '(09/06/2013) *Fixed an issue that was causing the "Bingo center/Research facility" Upgrade to not be calculated. '1.034.01 '(09/06/2013) *Added a number of "Overlooked Calculations" '1.034.00 '(09/05/2013) *Made Cookie Monster public Suggestions/Bugs If you have a suggestion or found a bug, don't hesitate to add it to the list. *An indication of whether purchasing an upgrade or building would put you below one of the "Lucky!" values. **Perhaps also an option to have the "seconds left" timer for buildings show how long until you can purchase the building without going below your "Lucky!" value. *Colorblind option - green to blue or something, green is too similar to yellow :/ *If possible, make the favicon change when there's a cookie (for those of us who pin the tab on chrome). **Also, maybe make a countdown (like 120, 90, 60, 30, 20, 10, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1) on the favicon. *Additional calculation to factor-in waiting for enough cookies to purchase *Showing cookie data on highlighting the building buttons as well as the bottom of the screen *Having both upgrades and building only have one shared green option ** It might be sufficient to have a tooltip show up over the Store section showing how many green/yellow/orange/red upgrades are available. Additionally, the tooltip can prioritize showing (or highlighting) which upgrades are actually green-level. * Add a total counter during Frenzys that accumulate how many cookies you gained during clicking. * "pays for itself in..." stat on buildings/upgrades * fixed width font for cookie counter ** align counters in stats page (total baked, in bank...) ** more readable format for high numbers (color coding? 200M, 60T, etc?) * This isn't an official item for cookie clicker, it doesn't belong on the Wiki. ** I'm sorry but game tools and modifications do ''belong here as well. Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball, Clicker of Cookies 09:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) * (bug) '"Lucky!" Reward (MAX) (Frenzy)' is displaying the same value as '"Lucky!" Reward (CUR)' (at least while below target value, not sure if it stops at an upper limit) ** That's how it works. '"Lucky!" Reward (CUR) gets a different value than '''"Lucky!" Reward (MAX) (Frenzy) only if it is more than "Lucky!" Reward (MAX) and you don't have frenzy. *** Shouldn't it work like the normal Lucky reward (MAX) though, which always displays what the reward would be if you had the "required" cookies? The way it works now is better described as "Lucky Reward (CUR) (Frenzy)" * "real CpS" based on average earnings over last 10/30/whatever minutes * Showing CpS formula (e.g. 10000(Base CpS) * 1.1(Cookie Upgrades) * 2.2(Kitten Upgrades) * 0.95(Elder Covenant) * 3.3(Heavently Chips)) Category:Utilities Category:Add-on Category:Helper Category:Tool Category:JavaScript